


After the battle (one shot)

by mattygra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattygra/pseuds/mattygra
Summary: Set after the battle of Haven with the Inquisitor siding with the Templars, Grand Enchanter Fiona barely survives the battle with the Inquisitor.





	After the battle (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years back but I decided it's a good idea to start gathering my scattered fanfics into one place.

Fiona woke up covered in snow, somehow she was still alive, her body was covered in injuries yet she lived, all around her there was nothing but death. The village of Haven was a ruin, the people there dead or gone, no sign of Corypheus’ army other than the dead, the rebels had followed her seeking freedom and instead she gave them death.

She remembered when the Chantry messenger had arrived to inform her that Divine Justinia wished to form a conclave to end the war she had dared to hope that just maybe the plight of the mages would be heard, however those hopes were dashed when the rifts tore open the veil. Even before news reached them she knew the conclave had failed, she sought support wherever she could find it in the end accepting the help of a Tevinter magister, it had been to protect her people from the Templar forces that were marching on Redcliffe yet it had doomed them all the same.

It wasn’t long before the Tevinter's demon master had revealed himself and ordered they march on Haven. Now that the position in Redcliffe was secured Corypheus had Alexius executed and she knew her fate would be the same, when battle came he was reckless and over confident wanting to see Haven burn by Dawn. Now that the forces from Redcliffe had served their purpose they were sent as the first wave fodder for the defenders of the town. She had advanced with them and had fallen with them. Now she sat alone in the ruins wondering what would happen next.

The rebellion had failed the people she’s tried to protect were now dead, injured or scattered, the chance for a better future she’d so long hoped for was lost, if Corypheus won Thedas was doomed and if the Inquisition had survived the battle their alliance with the Templars and the Mage rebellion siding with Corypheus would cause untold harm to mages everywhere.

In that moment she thought about simply staying in the snow, letting her wounds and the cold take her, all the pain she was now responsible for. What would all the people she had known and lost along the way think of her If they could see her now, Maric, Duncan, her friends in the Wardens, all the people who had trusted her to lead them in rebellion and finally Alistair what would her son think of her, the mother who had given him up now dying a traitor, having sided with a monster. Yet that was followed by the Grey Wardens oath she may have been expelled from the order, but she still remembered the oath “In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice.” she murmured, dying here in the snow she would be remembered as a traitorous elf mage who sided with evil, she gritted her teeth, her story wasn’t going to end like that. She pulled herself up and began the long walk through the destruction of the battlefield. She often paused to help the injured she found as best she could.

By the time they had made their way out of the mountains a ragtag group of survivors had formed more than she had dared hope for just a few hours earlier, Though now the question of what they would do now was on being discussed, she had been silent throughout when Adrian one of the mages from white spire approached her “Grand Enchanter what do we do now?” for a moment she considered her response before finally deciding, “I’m going to take the fight to Corypheus.”  
Confusion crossed Adrian’s face as she asked “How?  
”  
In response Fiona turned to address the gathering, so much smaller than the ones at White Spire, Andoral’s reach or even the fateful gathering at Redcliffe. “My friends I am sorry, I promised you freedom and brought only death, now Corypheus and his Venatori march through Fereldan, I do not expect any of you to follow me not after already leading you to devastation, but now I seek to make Corypheus pay, they will regret their mistake of exploiting the rebellion at a moment of weakness, I will make them fear the quiet roads and forests for all they will find there will be death, I will make him pay. that is what I shall do next!” A resounding cheer went through the gathering, they had grown up under oppression, their attempt to fight back had been exploited by those who sought to end the world and now with this gathering, they were going to make them pay dearly for that. For the first time since destruction of the conclave she felt hope that the future could be won.


End file.
